


Happy Workday

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 给银子的生贺因为是完整故事的一小段【后续】就交代一下大致设定Erik和Charles都是非常优秀的电影演员，也是一对演艺圈爱侣，他们经过几番波折才真正走到一起，因为各自的事业非常忙碌平时聚少离多的两人，对于确定关系的纪念日都十分重视，但这天突如其来的重要工作打乱了Charles的一切计划年差8岁，此篇中 29x37
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Happy Workday

当杂志栏目责编礼貌地表示访谈内容还有最后一个小节，并为其中部分问题需要一些调整致歉时，Charles保持着富有耐心且极为亲切的微笑颔首。对面摄像机待机信号灯亮起，补光灯具也渐次熄灭，代表这不是个时长五分钟以内的暂停。室内的人们开始走动交谈，放松紧绷了近三小时的躯体和神经，Charles不露声色地再看了一次表，已经五点二十分，这次突发的杂志专访和硬照拍摄通告已经占用了他原定假期里的大半天，且至少还需要1个小时才能结束——在最高工效的假设前提下，基本就宣告了下午到晚上…不，是整天的原计划全部泡汤。  
Charles再次暗自叹息，他站起身来活动自己因连日阴雨而酸疼的膝盖，在这些动作间隙里把浓重郁积的失落一点点从胸腔里呼出来。  
助理Ororo从工作间门口的人堆里挤进来，女孩眼睛发亮，步履轻快，看起来毫无假日加班的怨怼，在这一天里她的职业态度比Charles端正得多。  
“猜猜谁来了？”  
还没等Charles开始思考这个谜题的含义，就听见门外有人向这位意外来客高声招呼。  
“好久不见了，Erik，来接Charles？”  
Charles刚拿起水瓶的手震了一下，不自主地快速转头往声源处望去，几秒后，男友果然边向周遭点头问候边经由一条为他避让开的狭窄通道走进房间，仍如他近年来“事业有成”后的圈内普遍印象那样挺拔和端整，只有黑灰色大衣的肩部、袖口和下摆洇着这季节一刻不停的雨，而从Charles出现在他视野中那一刻起，他的目光和脚步都朝一个方位精准锁定。  
几个年轻人发出半艳羡半玩笑的起哄声，有人轻声吹了口哨。  
Erik延续着他的一贯作风对这些充耳不闻， Charles则在他走到身前把自己严实挡住时偏头朝人群聚集的那边做了个鬼脸，引发一阵更热烈的喧哗。  
“心情不错？”热衷宣告主权的Erik这次倒是没坚持要吻他，只是伸过有凉意的手掌过来与Charles的握在一起，过了好几秒才松开。  
“现在好点儿，看到你的脸之前可真是糟透了。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
Charles还是没忍住伸手在他脸上轻拍了一下，“就让你得意一会。为已经注定损失的餐厅预约和音乐剧门票。”  
“也不是第一次改变计划了，印象中我们从来没坚定执行过任何一个纪念日的全部计划，由于各种原因。”Erik说到最后一个句子时语调暧昧，Charles知道他就爱在公众场合享受这种调情乐趣，不得不说在确定并公开关系的三年后，Charles最初的些微抗拒和窘迫已完全被消磨掉了，毕竟他并非真的不喜欢这个。  
“所以？有备选提议吗？”  
“当然，我另有安排，先完成你的工作。”  
Charles嘟囔着把后半句话重复了一遍，嘴都撅了起来，他还没真正意识到，自己越来越不像这段关系中年长的那个。这曾经是Charles抗拒他对Erik感情滋长的最大原由，在不得不直面自己的深陷后，他曾悲观地以为随着时间推移，他们之间的年龄差距会不断增加他的忧虑和自卑感，那时的Charles怎么也想不到，从轻狂鲁莽中迅速成长起来的Erik现在差不多都要把他宠坏了。  
Erik又在他鼓起的下巴上捏了一下，这时责任编辑修正过采访稿正再次进入室内，Erik向她问候并挪动步子，他不打算在工作间里观摩，虽说以Charles对待工作的专业度而言，Erik的在场不至于对他造成任何影响，但自从确定关系，他们都更为尊重且坚持给予对方比从前更多的事业、生活和交友空间。  
但拥有极高的热点灵敏度懂得合理调度一切资源的媒体人可不会轻易放过这么难得的机会。

在听到栏目责编邀请Erik加入余下专访内容的某一个环节时，Charles与Erik对视了一眼，除了有些意料外的惊讶，并未从男友眼里看到警惕和抗拒，他自己亦然，相较从前，他们真的已经放松多了。而从其他角度考量，除了合作作品的宣传期，他们相识9年间还未曾共同参与过面向任何媒体的职业性对谈，如果在平时，对于这样一个有些唐突的提议也许会让他们考虑得更多些，但这毕竟是个特殊的日子，既然大部分的计划都落空了，那么在工作里增加些许共处的时间，倒也算得上一种陪伴补偿。  
交换眼神之外，他们还是短暂地商量了几句，之后Erik朝满怀期待的提议者耸一下肩，“我只担心我的加入会让访谈的整体性显得突兀。”  
“众所周知，Erik Lehnsherr就是Charles Xavier事业及生活里的一部分，而单纯从工作搭档和荧幕…组合的角度，你们已经共同参与了三部影片的合作拍摄，明年还将迎来第四部的拍摄，你的加入想必能为这次访谈提供不少演员搭档之间的专业视点。并且，一个不带任何冒犯意味的提醒，你们一同参与的环节更能满足读者们的好奇心，当然我们的提问不会涉及到过多的私生活，请放心。”不等他们再提出仅有的顾虑，经验丰富的责编已经把话接了下去，  
“我们马上就能开始，甚至不需要再次修正问题，定稿前会请两位参与审核，如果你们察觉到任何不妥，杂志社也随时为你们保留撤出相关内容的权利。”  
听起来不会有什么问题了，Charles在点头同意后再次微笑起来，此时笑容的真诚和可亲程度可比之前要高得多了。他重又在沙发落座，Erik脱掉大衣礼貌地递给工作人员，再返回Charles身边。  
“现在开始。”  
责编与她的搭档做了一个隔空击掌的动作，神采奕奕地把访谈稿件翻到后半部分。

鉴于参与其中的每个人都拥有足够领先业内的专业度和执行力，在六点四十左右，当天的全部现场工作内容都已完成，Charles和Erik还花了仅仅十分钟来接受几张并不算非常正式的合照拍摄——仍为他们保留了公开权。  
Charles在下行的电梯里绘声绘色地说一件把所有同乘人都逗乐的派对趣事，散播魅力的同时将收工时的轻快气氛推向顶点，已经听过好几次的Erik在他身侧站着，也捧场地在唇边浮起笑意。

与Ororo确认第二天下午的行程而后道别的Charles快步钻进Erik的伞下。  
“车停在哪儿了？附近mall的停车场？”  
“没那么走运，我们得走上十分钟左右，膝盖怎么样？”  
“早晨起就有酸胀感，但只要不是拍摄雨中追凶之类的桥段，我相信它完全可以胜任。”Charles挑起眉毛把状况说出来，又拿他们的那次合拍经历玩笑一句，Erik认真地往他脸上审视了几秒，即使Charles是这个时代最顶尖的演员之一，作为另一个之一的Erik也有充分的信心和经验将他看透，在确认Charles并未隐瞒伤痛严重程度后，Erik才伸出胳膊揽紧他的肩膀，往停车场的方向缓步前进。  
Charles甚至不需要自己直视前路，他被给予的扶持和保护完全值得全身心的依靠，因此他可以微微抬头朝上方看去，街边渐次亮起的路灯、霓虹和各类广告牌把雨点纷飞坠落的轨迹照得分明，并在Erik的面容上留下闪烁陆离的光影，Charles任凭自己带些痴迷的朦胧目光在那深邃轮廓上逡巡，毫不掩饰自己对他长久不变的恋慕。  
直到Erik发出一声轻笑，然后用那种Charles无法抵抗的微哑声线沉声低语，  
“怎么？再次爱上我了？”接着把他暗绿瞳仁里的深情朝Charles倾泻下来。  
“怎么？你不是？”Charles的语调犹如飘渺的游丝，他微微抬头虚合起眼睛。  
Erik在彻底停住脚步吻下来之前回答，  
“当然，我爱你。”

他们在车上把纪念日的计划调整成了最为精简的版本，就一同前往超市。而比起“调整后计划中的购物”，这个环节更像是纯粹地享受情侣日常时间，这导致太多完全不必要的东西被拎回了Charles的市区公寓，而Erik在正式下厨前光是整理就花了半小时。  
Charles吃了两块“与Erik亲手做的根本不能相比的”顺路从网红甜品点买回的曲奇，在饥饿感得到一定程度的平复后一直黏在男友身边。即使Erik把打蛋和奶油搅拌器具塞进他怀里，也阻挡不了他一边马虎地搅动碗里的鸡蛋一边跟着忙碌的Erik走来走去  
被持续骚扰的大厨终于停下手里的活计，转身瞪着自己像个孩子似的年长恋人叹气，  
“去沙发上坐着，Charles，你还想吃正餐吗？”  
Charles在明亮顶灯下朝Erik无辜眨眼，湛蓝的瞳仁落满璀璨又甜蜜的光屑，笑容让他的眼角泛起些岁月的褶皱，这些褶皱曾将他年轻时的恣意飞扬一点点镌成伤痛孤寂，所幸现今堆叠成在那里的，终于只有安然宁和，而永远不变的是那些时而蕴藏时而洋溢的温柔多情，让Erik每分每秒都为其沉溺，此时也不例外。

吻了两次后他们都明显情动起来，靠在冰箱上时互相磨蹭时Erik的膝盖已经抵到Charles腿间去，后者就随之发出那种极为撩人的鼻音，接着伸手朝下方探去，在碰到对方的围裙时被突然醒悟的Erik紧紧捉住，  
“好歹让我把牛排煎了，再做个焗饭，这个时段能买到新鲜食材太难得了，不能浪费。”Erik往后退开一点，盯着Charles布满津液的红润嘴唇极尽严肃地说。  
Charles不满地用肩膀把他撞开些，转身开了冰箱门，弯腰时还故意让臀部贴上Erik胯间已经隆起的部位蹭动两下，就这么翘着包裹在薄薄西装布料下的屁股一阵翻找，终于拿出昨天也是顺路购买的另一块甜点。  
Erik叹一口气，吃完那个还会有其它食欲就奇怪了，但Charles显然也没打算真的把那玩意“吃”掉，他打开包装，没动用任何餐具，很快就让自己的手指和嘴唇上沾满了奶油。

接着，他让嘴唇嘬成的绯色圆环紧紧吸在指根上，再一点一点极慢地把那根指头向下拔出来，Erik还能移得开视线才奇怪了。Charles就这么吮掉了两根手指上的奶油，开始用舌尖轻舔下唇。原本打算专注“新鲜食材”烹制的Erik终于无法忍耐，他勉强耐心地把那些东西放进冰箱，在清洁双手后快步绕过岛式的流里台逼近明显存心捣乱的恋人，捏住并抬起他的下巴从嘴角吻到喉咙深处。  
Charles搂住Erik后颈的热切动作显示出比起一顿正式晚餐来他明显更想要这个，Erik当然不会让他失望，在深吻结束后的下一秒Charles就被抱起，他故作夸张地惊叫出声，接着熟练地用腿环住Erik的腰身，很快被摔进客厅沙发上的抱枕堆里。  
Erik以同等熟练的动作地为Charles解开皮带，拉下拉链，扯低长裤和撕开衬衫前襟时力道大得让衣物的所有者腾了半秒时间来回忆这些东西的价格，之后纷杂念头就被已赤裸下体传来的湿热触感完全击碎，Charles在Erik把他含进去那瞬间就难以遏止地挺腰叫出来。他们忙得差不多半个月没有好好亲热过了，Charles半硬的性器以他自己也难以相信的速度在Erik口中勃起，就好像又回到了与Erik相识不久还颇有纵欲本钱的时候——他们在那些年月里着实为彼此提供了不少值得无尽回味的极致体验。  
这短促的闪回给了Charles更多的心理刺激，还没被吸几下他已经开始扭腰了，Erik伸手按住他的胯骨，把整根阴茎吞进去，并用舌头拨弄根部最敏感的皮肤褶皱，Charles的腰身因此猛的弹动一下又瘫软下去，Erik控制着速度上下吞吐了十几次，缓慢地让柱身退出他的口腔，又在Charles布满前液和唾液的龟头上吮了两下，感受恋人再次的热烈反应，才颇为不舍地稍微直起身去拿旁边矮桌收纳抽屉里的润滑剂。  
Charles的视野里早蒙上了欲望的水雾，他半阖起眼来喘息，往自己被突然冷落的火热性器伸手，听见Erik拉开抽屉的声音他下意识地投去目光，却发现恋人还穿着他们刚从超市兑奖获得的厨房围裙，灰紫的面料上印着醒目的黄色广告语，以及超市的古怪吉祥物，一只绿色的鳄鱼。  
这围裙的观感与即将开始的或热烈或缠绵的情事前奏实在反差过大，让Charles忍不住笑出了声。Erik已经沾了满手润滑剂，正要回到他双腿之间探索，听见Charles的笑声露出满脸不可置信。  
“抱歉，但，你的围裙可真的太能烘托气氛了。”Charles边喘边说，笑得小腹都在颤抖，翘起的阴茎也因此晃动。这画面不可谓不香艳，Erik却不忿地咬紧了牙，他惩罚式地用力扯下Charles的裤管，却不把内裤从大腿上褪下来，刻意让那薄薄的布料卷成一绺束在Charles雪白丰腴的腿根上，接着边揉捏Charles的臀瓣边把手指插进他想立刻就疯狂占有的紧致后穴里。  
“我倒不知道一条围裙能夺走你在此刻的注意力，哪怕它再荒诞古怪。宝贝，既然如此，我们可以让它助助兴。”  
说着Erik掀开围裙下摆，覆在Charles光裸的肚腹上，并把在Charles体内扩张的手指快速增加到三根，娴熟的指交技巧让Charles得趣地再次扭动起来，在围裙下漾出好一阵浪荡光景，Erik咬牙切齿地抓住另一只手里的圆润肉团又掐又捏，引发一阵接一阵的呻吟。在确定Charles已准备得足够好了后，Erik才撤出手指，把自己早已硬得发痛的阴茎从拉低的裤腰里掏出，抵向Charles已明显湿软正因突至的空虚不满翕合的入口。  
他们赤裸濡湿的私处如何占据吸纳彼此的淫靡过程就这么被这件滑稽的围裙遮住了，颇有些挺括的防水面料在动作间发出悉索声响。  
Charles想要放松自己的洞口，却因为Erik坚硬肉刃在周围的挤压试探愈发紧绷起来，他的性器把Erik的围裙顶出一个突起，这画面让他莫名羞耻，就更不用说Erik还俯身在他耳边低语，“看看Charles，这不乖的男孩，在我的围裙下干什么好事？”  
还来不及好好欣赏Charles的羞臊模样，强忍多时的Erik就把阴茎的壮硕前端凿进了恋人体内，环状肌肉被撑开后体内被一点点侵占撑满的饱胀感随之而来，给Charles带来身心的双重抚慰和充盈。  
上帝啊，这个男人属于我，只属于我。  
这样想着，Charles更热切地想要打开自己的双腿让Erik更快更用力地完全插入，但束在他大腿上的内裤阻止他发出这样放浪的邀请，Erik则掰开他一瓣臀肉蛮横地向更深处顶进，不忘在喘息间用低哑的嗓音继续戏弄，“你好紧，坏孩子，这么急？才进去一半就开始吸我了。”  
在床上Erik通常不怎么多话，属于更偏“实干”的类型，但这回他显然被刚才的围裙事件刺激到了，在插入的过程中不住地胡言乱语，当Charles因为羞窘不自觉夹紧时，又用围裙包覆起他身前的勃起揉捏搓弄，同时不断抱怨，“看看你，看看，Charles，你把我的围裙弄湿了，看来今晚是不能再用了，你该怎么补偿我？嗯？”  
伴随语句尾音，Erik终于把整根阴茎插了进去，他仍有余裕眯着眼欣赏身下已被完全占有的恋人的情热姿态，Charles因体内翻涌的性爱浪潮半张开嘴伸出舌尖喘息，他的针织衫外套被推高衬衫被完全扯开，裸露的雪白胸脯和殷红乳头上布满唾液和汗水，腰身上被掐弄出不少红印，而他肚脐以下的柔软小腹和湿滑胯间，他容纳着Erik的不断贪婪收缩的甜蜜小洞，因Erik起初的轻柔律动而摇晃的挺翘臀部和漂亮性器，都在一块可笑的遮挡之下更引人遐思。  
Erik忍不住再次伏低身体吮吸舔舐Charles的乳头和胸肉，然后沿着他的脖子和下颌再吻上嘴唇，Erik开始动了，强横的冲撞动作让身下的沙发都发出响声，Charles只能半张开腿接受恋人的贯穿，这让Erik每次会进得浅一些，更多次地戳中他的腺体，他因此很快被推向极乐的巅峰，Erik持续地吻他，并再次探手到围裙下面帮他射出来。  
享受了一阵余韵中内壁的痉挛绞缠后，Erik短暂地抽身，他终于把Charles的内裤和自己的围裙脱了下来，之后快速回到那温软缠绵的天堂里，他们换了两个姿势，Erik在期间还反复称赞Charles的瑜伽课程颇有成效，身体柔韧度较之以前更好更适合被操。  
Charles被折腾得毫无力气，却一直把Erik含得很紧，他的身体违背意愿地施展原始诱惑，让对方的欲焰更炽，Erik操得他快用后面射了，又无情地把他翻转，面对面抱到胸前插入。接着Charles在他膝盖上急缓交织地颠动了差不多半小时，才感受到这个精力无穷的野兽终于在体内深处射了出来，接着他们一起侧躺进沙发深处，Erik在射精过程中还在缓慢的顶弄，Charles软下去的阴茎把一些精液溢在恋人的小腹，他们的结合处不断地渗出的粘稠液体，Charles猜想大概全沾染在了自己最喜欢的那个抱枕上。但他现在已经顾不得这些了，Erik的吻落在他的发顶上，他感觉安全，舒适，愉悦，他希望永远保持现状，让Erik在他身体里停留一辈子。

一小时后Erik先醒了过来，这才把完全软掉的阴茎从Charles体内拔出，引发一阵淫靡粘黏的声响和Charles睡梦中的呻吟。  
之后Charles被抱到盛满温水的浴缸里过了好几分钟才略微清醒，他全身无力地被里外清洗了一遍，又被抱回客厅勉强收拾过的沙发上。  
十二点之前他们总算吃上了意面，为了不浪费食材Erik真的把牛排变成了肉酱，Charles穿着浴袍边吃边偷笑，惹得Erik从旁边又捞起他的下巴在他油腻腻的嘴角咬了一口。

当他们在沙发上互相依偎着边打瞌睡边看早就计划好要看的“家有恶猫”纪录片时，才勉强按“修订版”执行了一项纪念日中的计划内环节。  
Charles窝在Erik怀里，他的眼皮直打架，激烈性事过后的慵懒和疲惫让他根本不知道自己在看什么，但Erik似乎看得很认真，就好像他们真的能很快协调出工作空隙来领养一只猫咪。  
我们之间有一个提前把功课做好，那么另一个就可以在养猫之后慢慢学不是吗？  
Charles这么想着弯起嘴角，往下滑了一截枕上恋人的大腿，很快进入了幸福酣甜的梦境。

Fin.


End file.
